


Crystal Lake Confessions

by ForTheLoveofRiverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveofRiverdale/pseuds/ForTheLoveofRiverdale
Summary: When Jughead's motives are as transparent as the waters of Crystal Lake...





	Crystal Lake Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> There is an aesthetic for this fic [here](http://fortheloveofriverdale.tumblr.com/post/174881077835/southside-showcase-day-three-prompt-crystal-lake)

Most people assume that Crystal Lake is named for the incredibly transparent water that allows you to see the bottom of the lake in great detail even where the water is deepest. That may be the obvious reason however those in the know, namely descendants of the first Serpents - members of the almost obliterated Uktena tribe - tell another tale. It is rare to find them nowadays but in the past it was not uncommon to find pieces of raw jade amongst the colourful stones lining the lakebed. Even people walking along the shore had been known to unearth the gemstones while idly brushing the pebbles with their feet. 

...

On a beautiful warm day at the height of summer Betty is wandering the shallows of Crystal Lake when something bright catches her eye. Tucking her hair behind her ear she leans forward and dips her other hand into the water, waiting for the ripples to subside so she can locate the elusive stone. There, just in front of her foot she sees the tell-tale flash of green and reaches to pluck it from the bottom. Holding in in front of her eyes she smiles as she examines the rough lump, wondering how hard it would be to have it shaped into something she could wear. She encloses it in her fist as she turns and walks back to the other end of the small beach where her belongings and a sunbathing Veronica await.

“V, you’ll never guess what I found? Look.”

Veronica lifts the oversized sun hat from her face and opens one eye to Betty “What is it B?” 

“I think it’s a piece of jade, last time we were here Toni was telling me that you used to be able to find it all the time but now it’s really rare.” 

“May I see?” Veronica asks as she tips her hat back into place and sits up. She rolls the gem around in her fingers looking at it from all angles and announces “That’s definitely jade, you’re so lucky to have found that B!”

“Are you sure?”

“Never doubt Veronica Lodge when it comes to precious - or semi-precious as the case may be - gemstones.”

Betty holds both hands up, palms facing Veronica “I would never!” she declares with mock seriousness, to which they both laugh and relax back onto their towels.

“What time is it Betty?” enquires Veronica “Surely Archie and Jug will be here soon?”

“It’s just gone 12.00 V, knowing Jug they stopped to pick up burgers to eat on the way, so they should be here with lunch any minute.”

“Hmmm” Veronica murmurs “It’s not the food I’m waiting on but Archiekins himself, I’m looking forward to getting all wet with my ginger stallion…”

“Veronica! That is all-together TMI” Betty exclaims blushing slightly. It’s not like she is completely inexperienced with the ‘art of love’ but it’s new enough to her and Jughead that she still feels a little self-conscious when the subject arises. 

“Betty! I thought you said you and Jug had-”

“I did, and we are but it’s still kind of new - and personal V!” Betty interrupts.

“OK but when it’s not so new and you need girl talk, I’m totally here for that, got it?”

“Got it” Betty replies “but don’t hold your breath” she continues under her breath.

They relax back into companionable silence on their respective towels, each daydreaming about what the rest of the day may bring. Theirs dreams are short-lived however as the peace is broken by Archie hollering through the trees “Ronnie!! Betty!! Where are you?”

“Right here Arch” Betty replies “right where we said we’d be…”

Archie and Jughead appear from around the trees that conceal the end of the beach. “There you are” exclaims Archie, “we couldn’t see you from the trail!”

“Come, Archiekins” Veronica beckons patting her towel “join me.”

Archie sits himself down next to Veronica then moves his legs so they’re wrapped around her with one knee raised behind her back. They share a chaste but lingering kiss before Archie presents her with the cobb salad she ordered.

“Hey Betts” greets Jughead with a wry smile at Betty.

“Juggie, you found us” replies Betty grinning back.

“Here you go, one chicken burger, one onion rings and one vanilla milkshake” says Jughead handing Betty her lunch.

“Thanks Jug, where’s yours?” 

“Right here” Jug replies patting his stomach “I couldn’t wait so I ate while Archie drove.”

“Yeah he ate the burgers he ordered for lunch plus another burger and fries that he ordered “for the drive”” chuckles Archie making air quotes with his fingers “seriously Jug I don’t know where you put it!”

“Arch you’ve known me my whole life, I don’t know why you still find this surprising” counters Jughead raising one eyebrow.

“Here Jug” offers Betty handing him the remainder of her burger “I’m done.”  
“You sure Betts?” he asks as he accepts it.

“Of course, I really want to head into the water soon and I don’t want to be too full to enjoy it.”

“You know that’s a fallacy right, about not swimming directly after eating?” asks Jughead.

“Since when?” asks Archie.

“Ummm no Jughead!” exclaims Veronica simultaneously.

Betty remains silent, eating her onion rings.

“Betty?” says Veronica with a quirked brow.

“When it comes to food, I trust Jug” confirms Betty shrugging her shoulders. Jughead laughs and waves his hand towards Veronica and Archie “told you.”

“Alright, who’s in?” calls Jughead stripping off his shirt as he runs towards the lake.

“Soon” says Veronica which is echoed by Archie “Yeah, soon.”

“Well, I’m in” declares Betty, “I’ve been waiting for this all day.” She stands and removes the gauzy white shirt she’s been wearing over her swimsuit, then places her hat and sunglasses on top before strolling into the lake. The water is cool but a perfect foil for the summer heat.

Jughead has been standing waist deep watching Betty while he waits for her to enter the water. He sucks in a breath as she reveals her swimsuit, not a style he had been expecting Betty to wear. It’s a black one-piece with a modestly cut hip however the top section consists of two pieces of fabric that gather at the shoulder on each side then attach directly to the waist. Betty’s breasts are adequately covered but there is a deep V all the way down her torso which sets Jughead’s pulse racing. As Betty wades towards him she looks up and catches him staring at her chest. She stops just short and as he looks up at her she sees his cheeks are dark red and he’s smiling sheepishly at her. 

“Everything all right Jug?” she asks smirking and blushing at the same time.

“G-good, great” he replies smiling wider, “sorry, I just wasn’t expecting to see you in something so aahhh _sexy_.” He blushes even harder and closes his mouth lest he embarrass himself further.

“It’s Ronnie’s” Betty explains, “I didn’t want to go back home before we came here so she lent it to me. It _is_ a little more... revealing than I’m used to.”

“It’s nice. Really, really nice Betts.” Jughead reiterates.

“Thanks” Betty replies smiling, moving to close the gap between them. She places her hands on his arms as he grabs her waist.

“Ready to get wet?” Jughead asks pulling her slowly into the deeper water.

“Just not too deep ok Jug?” she pleads “I’m not convinced this swimsuit was actually meant for swimming!” 

“How about floating?”

“Floating?”

“Yes, floating. Floating is seriously underrated as a water activity, it’s very relaxing.” Jug says convincingly.

“Ok but what if we float away from each other?” Betty asks warily.

“We’ll hold hands, like otters.” Jug rejoins grinning at her. Betty laughs as she lets her feet leave the lakebed and reaches for Jug’s hand “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be an otter” Betty states ironically, quirking her brow at him.

They float lazily for a while, eyes closed, fingers entwined, thumbs idly brushing each other’s hand. Betty becomes aware of wavelets of water brushing over her chest and as she raises her head to look down she realises the front of her swimsuit is gaping - having stretched once it was wet - and her nipples are almost exposed. She gasps lightly and pulls herself to stand trying to adjust the wet fabric, but it just wants to sag and leave little to the imagination. Jughead has righted himself at the disturbance and is looking at Betty, pupils blown wide and breathing fast. He steps in close to her and lifts her chin with his finger “There’s no-one here but us Betts, it’s ok.”

“But Arch and Ronnie -” Betty says looking around to find no-one in sight.

“Are off somewhere in their own private world” Jug interjects “just like us.”

Betty relaxes into Jughead’s arms, but he’s soon pushing her away from him again “You know, I have a little confession to make Betts…”

Betty looks up confused “A confession? About what?” she asks concerned.

“I’m actually kind of a ‘boob-man’ Betts and this swimsuit is making me not responsible for the actions of parts of my anatomy” he explains dipping his head down toward to his board shorts.

“Juggie!!” Betty exclaims initially embarrassed “I can’t believe you just said that!”

“Well it’s true and I thought you should know” he replies smiling and stroking her arms reassuringly.

Feeling bolder than she ever imagined she could be Betty asks hesitantly “well what do you think we should do about that?”

“We could make the most of this isolated spot, and maybe explore a little?” he suggests.

“Explore, how?” Betty whispers, her pulse beginning to race.

“Like this, maybe” Jughead replies as he runs the back of his fingers under the V of her bathing suit, brushing her breast lightly “and like this” he continues, repeating the movement while inching the edge of the garment closer to her nipple. Betty’s breathing increases and then hitches as on the third pass he slips it past her now pebbled nipple leaving it completely exposed, and scraping it lightly with his nails. Betty’s eyes close and a small moan escapes her throat as Jughead turns his hand over and cups her whole breast, thumb sweeping over her nipple repeatedly. She feels featherlight kisses along her jaw and tips her head back to facilitate further exploration by his lips. “Oh... yes” she whispers as Jughead increases the pressure of his hand using his thumb and finger to roll her nipple before stroking over it again and again. “Juggie, please” she whimpers and Jug knowing exactly what she needs pays the same attention to her other breast, slowly easing the fabric over until her other breast is completely exposed, and using both hands now to stroke and pinch and tease her until she’s panting. Betty’s fingers are gripping and grasping one hand on the fabric of Jughead’s board shorts at his waist, the other in his hair feeling like they’re the only things anchoring her to the ground. His mouth finds hers devouring her lips, sucking and nipping at her like she tastes of the most delicious sweetness he could imagine. Betty breaks away gasping for breath, kissing his throat and neck and up under his chin until their mouths meet again. 

“Juggie?” she pants into his mouth.

“Mmmmm” he replies humming.

“I have a confession to make too...”

“Really?” he pulls back slightly, noses touching.

“I’m glad you’re a boob-man” she states eyes half-closed as she looks into his “because I’m a ‘hands-girl’ and yours fit like they were made for me.”

“Betty” he groans as he swoops back in to kiss her again “I think we need to find somewhere we can do both your boobs and my hands justice!” Betty laughs as he sweeps her up and carries her over to the shore...


End file.
